Unexpected Alliances
by Mittel
Summary: In a hopeless world, can one union give the Resistance another chance? Cowritten by Angelina Rose and Mittel, slightly AU. Please review and let me know what you think, it's my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unexpected Alliances

Authors: Angelina Rose, Mittel

Fandom: Charmed

Disclaimer: We do not owned Charmed and are simply borrowing it. There is no money being made on this, so please do not sue.

Rating: M

Warnings: Violence, slight torture, and some dark themes...

Summary: In a hopeless world, can one union give the resistance another chance?

Notes: This is a story that was co-written with Angelina Rose and we hope that you enjoy it.

A/N: _Italics_ means thoughts, "Quotation marks" means someone is speaking aloud, and _'Italics with single quotation marks' _means something the character is hearing.

* * *

****

What has gone on before: _The Great Magic Wars changed everything. The new source exposed magic to the world, causing a panicked chaos to reign in the streets for over four months and giving demons the upper hand. Now the fighting continues, though not much is left to fight for and the few witches left are broken and scattered. During the Great Magic Wars, darkness has overwhelmed most of the world. With Wyatt Halliwell missing, rumors have spread and the darkness is growing. The last stronghold of light is in North America, where the witches have created a tense Resistance. Feeling threatened and defensive, can they learn to accept others in time to save themselves?_

Now on with the story...

* * *

In California, United States…

The injured girl was stumbling forward, instinct driving her body. All that mattered was getting far away from those who were chasing her. Finally her body was spent and she fell – there in the filthy, deserted alley.

Only one word escaped her lips before she passed out. "Help."

* * *

Bryan was out on patrol when he heard noises. There were thuds, groaning, and scraping noises that usually meant trouble. Going to check things out and see if he could help, he saw a girl on the ground and rushed over. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Shaking her gently, he saw the bloody wound on her head and sighed.

"Well, you'll have to come with me then, at least till you get fixed up." Gently picking her up, he carried her to the medical bay in the Resistance.

As he laid her one of the empty cots, a nurse came over to see how bad she was hurt. "We need a whitelighter, now."

Rushing off to find one, the nurse quickly returned with a teenager in tow. The teenager barely glanced at the girl, just reached out and let the glowing warmth of healing cover the girl's broken body.

Bryan just watched, a little nervous for some reason. Looking at the nurse, he smiled. "Amelia, right? Take care of her while I go talk to Peter. Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

Amelia nodded at Bryan, a little miffed that he thought she couldn't handle a girl. Watching as he left, she turned to the teenager. "Well, this is the last one, then you are off your shift." After a few minutes, the girl still wasn't healed and she frowned. "Is something wrong?"

After listening to the teenager explain that she couldn't fully heal the girl, Amelia nodded and went about cleaning the girl up and putting her on an iv; filling out the chart for her.

A little while later, Bryan walked back in and came over to the cot. "Hey Amelia, how is she?"

"_Well, the whitelighter could only heal her half way, but at least the bleeding has stopped. I've bandaged her wounds and put her on the standard iv until I get other instructions."_

Bryan nodded as she left, reaching out to take the girl's hand. "So who are you?"

* * *

Somewhere down in the underworld… 

Vornak paced as he waited for his informant to bring the girl back down to him. Seeing him blink in, he frowned. "Where is the girl?!"

The demon shook in fear as his master's voice boomed. He whimpered out an answer, knowing he would probably die for this mistake. "I – she ran, sir. We lost her in the ruins of the city…"

Vornak lost his patience and shot a fireball at the underling who dared to tell him they lost her. He heard the screams, but then spun on his heels as he heard someone clearing his throat.

Vornak growled as he saw Calem standing there. "You better have some good news for me!" His anger boomed across the lair as he powered up another fireball.

Calem just smirked at him, confident. "I have located her sire! She's taken refuge with the witches at the resistance, and I'm sure they're trying to heal her now."

Vornak stepped a little closer, frowning at his arrogance. "And just how does that help us? That means she's with those do-gooders now! And they won't just let her walk out, not if they know who she is!"

Calem just nodded. "That's true, unless someone can convince them that they shouldn't bother with her. Someone she would trust to leave with."

Vornak was curious, but let the fireball dissipate as he sneered out his mocking comment. "And just who would that be? Everyone knows only witches can enter the resistance undetected."

Calem chuckled, ignoring his mocking. "Exactly, and that's just what we'll use - a witch. What if we used someone who was close to her, a friend she would trust? They'd have to be someone we could either hold here or perhaps swap bodies with though."

Vornak thought it over, then grinned but his voice became deadly serious. "All right, I suppose that might work. If you can find someone she'll trust, I'll leave this job to you. But don't disappoint me, Calem." After dismissing him with a wave of his hand, he sat down, actually thinking this might work out for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: This is a story that was co-written with Angelina Rose and we hope that you enjoy it. Please review – it makes us happy. And a big thanks to Julie Windred who was the only one to review the first chapter. I know this is a little slow going now, but we're setting things up. The action will be starting up soon -- not to worry

Chapter 2

* * *

**Somewhere in California, a few hours later…**

Finally the witches had something to go on – Angel Halliwell, resident telepath, had managed to enter her mind and find out a few tidbits. The girl's is name is Mac, and she's a hybrid. Not much to be sure, but it would have to be enough until she woke up. Well, at least it explained why she couldn't be fully healed; the demon in her refused the whitelighter's magic.

Bryan kept watch at her bedside, wondering why she had been so badly hurt. _She's so still, almost as though she's dead. Angel said she her name was Mac. The name fits her somehow; I wonder if it's short for something else. _

"Well, Mac, not to worry. You're in good hands now, so just rest and get better!" Looking up at Angel, he continued speaking. "I wonder who she was fighting, or if it was just an attack?"

Angel took a seat beside him, sighing. "I don't know, but I wish we knew someone with regeneration, that would help!"

After a few moments of silence, Angel stood. "I'm going to go tell Peter what we know. Are you cooking again tonight?"

Bryan nodded at her, smiling. "Of course, I'll let you know when I make dinner ok?"

Angel smiled at him, then headed off to the office of their leader, Peter. Telling him what they knew, she listened and responded as they talked things over.

* * *

**Meanwhile, the demons will play…**

Calem had done his homework, and was now stalking his prey.

_This poor witch has no idea he's about become my prisoner. The poor guy doesn't even know he's being watched. That's incredible, knowing that he is friends with Mac. But I suppose that is her one weakness – her friends. She'll do anything for him and that's just what I need. That fierce loyalty – if only she felt that towards the Source, then we'd be set. But for now, revenge will have to be sweet enough. _

_

* * *

_

Jace had been working long hours, and he was almost dead on his feet. _This job is killing me, really. Although I suppose I shouldn't even joke like that with the Wars going on. _

Hearing a noise he looked up. _Oh, perfect, I can finally go home!_ He used precious energy to smile and bid his coworkers goodbye, then he headed down the narrow streets to his apartment. _Ah, almost there, then I can sleep! _

Calem had followed his prey home, and as soon as he was about to open his door, he made his move. "Haven't you heard? This is a bad neighborhood to live in." Quickly punching him out as he turned, he caught the boy as he crumpled to the floor. Blinking them to Vornak's lair, he handed him over to the waiting underlings. _Now, this is how every hunt should go – easy. _Watching as they threw him into a cage, he began preparing the magic necessary for the soul transfer.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: This is a story that was co-written with Angelina Rose and we hope that you enjoy it. PLEASE review – it makes us happy. And a special thanks to Julie Windred, Samantha Skellington, and KellyAnnie for the reviews of the second chapter!

Chapter 3

* * *

**Somewhere in California …**

Bryan was doing something he enjoyed – cooking. He was the unofficial cook at the resistance, often cooking for up to twenty people at a time. The only problem with cooking nowadays was finding food that was fresh – or even edible. The source had quickly taken over the world food stores when he first claimed the title of "Supreme Ruler of Everything," leaving the rest of the world to either pledge loyalty to him or starve. Luckily a few of the witches could conjure what they need, but magically produced food usually had an after-taste that most didn't particularly like. But this was war, and they used what they had to survive.

Making his famous cheese and potatoes, Bryan started thinking of the attack earlier. _We lost another one; our numbers are shrinking. If the attacks keep up I'll be cooking for only a handful. That's depressing, think of something else… Oh I should finish my new song later, that would be fun and give me something to do while I sit. _

Sliding the food into the old oven, he smiled and set the timer nearby. Glancing at the wall clock that was missing a few numbers, he was surprised to find how much time had gone by. _Wow, I'm in here almost as much as Angel is in the Medical bay. And that's saying something. I wonder how Mac is doing? _

Heading to the Medical bay, he saw Angel over by Mac and smiled. "Hey, how is she?"

Angel looked up at him, smiling back. "Actually, she's improved a little bit! She's now responding to some stimuli, but hasn't woken up yet. Her pulse is stronger, and I've been able to access a few more memories. Things are looking up, we expect a full recovery!"

"That's great! What else did you find out?" Bryan was happy, and curious.

"Well, she's a hunter. I saw her hunting some demons. I actually should go tell Peter, will you watch her?"

Bryan nodded. "Of course, just let me run get my guitar so I'll have something to do." Running to his room he pulled out an old, scratched guitar that had definitely seen better days.

Walking back into the Med bay, he sat down near Mac and started working on his new song, picking out the chords as Angel went and talked to Peter, who agreed to see if he could find someone she might know.

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the Underworld...**

Calem had just finished with the tricky magic, and was trying to get used to his new body. _Well, he has definitely kept in shape, this is wonderful. A little tired, which makes things sloppy, but I can handle that. The only downfall with this idea is that I won't have my normal powers. I'll have this pitiful witch power of aerokinesis. I mean really, who wants to control wind?_

Smirking at the underlings, he barked his orders. "Keep him in there and don't do anything until I come back. If he gets hungry, there are some sandwiches in the kitchen and water in there as well. Don't let him escape!"

Stalking into the next room, he used a potion to teleport himself topside to 'his' apartment to catch a few hours rest before going after Mac.

* * *

Jace woke up with the worst headache he ever had. This is worse than the hangover after me and Mac went out drinking that night. She out drank me so easily. Chuckling at the memory, he then winced at the pain then wondered why he was lying on the ground.

Shaking his head to clear his vision, he frowned as metal bars came into view. As his head finally cleared he was startled to discover he was in a cage in what looked like the underworld. _Oh, this is so not good! _


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: This is a story that was co-written with Angelina Rose and we hope that you enjoy it. **Please review – it makes us happy.** And a special thanks to KellyAnnie and SamanthaSkellington for the review of the third chapter!

And I apologize – I had originally intended to update every three days and this chapter is a day late. However, with the way classes are looking I may have to alter my schedule of updating, but please keep reading – that's why I write.

Chapter 4

* * *

**Somewhere in California …**

Bryan had finally figured out his new song and grinned. "You're a good luck charm, you know that? I've been stuck on that song for over a week!" Chuckling at the sleeping form beside him, he stretched his fingers as he practiced his chords.

Angel came over to check on Mac as Peter walked in for his nightly report. "Hey Bryan. Oh, you're playing again, that's great!"

"Yeah, well I got inspired. I must have found my muse again." He smirked at Angel, but then his eyes strayed to Mac.

Angel felt bad for him, seeing the tell-tale signs of a crush in the making. "Bry, maybe you should be..."

She trailed off as Peter rushed over, calling out her name.

"Peter, is everything ok? What's going on?"

Peter finally stood still in front Angel, his eyes shadowed in worry. "We need to talk. There has been some news. About Wyatt. Come with me, please." He didn't want a scene in front of the others.

Angel stood, glancing worriedly at Bryan. "Of course, I'll be right there!" Walking out into the hallways with him, she turned down another path.

"I'm going to get Chris, he needs to hear this too. We'll come right to your office though!" Hurrying to his room, she knocked on the door. "Chris? Are you there?"

* * *

Chris Halliwell was tired. He'd been running around helping everyone else today and just needed some time to himself. But instead of being smart and getting in a quick nap, he struggled forward in his endless search to find his missing brother. Recently there had been no new leads and it was beginning to wear him down. After 3 years, most people would have given up, but he was a Halliwell – and was much too stubborn to do anything but keep trying.

Looking up as he heard Angel, he walked over and opened the door. "I'm here, what is it?"

Angel looked up at him, worried. His clothes were rumpled, looking like he'd worn them a few days; and his shaggy brown hair was mussed, clouding his eyes.

"Are you okay Chris? You look…worn."

Chris sighed. "I'm okay Angel, what happened?"

Angel was still worried, but gave him a break and simply said "Peter has some new info about Wyatt. We're supposed to meet him in his office as soon as possible."

Chris pushed past her in his hurry to Peter's office. "What are we standing here for? Come on!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the Underworld...**

Calem looked around the shabby apartment that he just appeared in. "Not the Ritz, but it'll do for a few days. Then I'll be back in the lap of luxury, thanks to the Source himself."

Searching around for any magic protections the witch had possibly put into place before realizing it didn't matter – not now that he had inhabited Jace's body. Chuckling, he collapsed on the bed, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Jace mentally cursed as he pulled himself to a standing position. He looked around for any other signs of life, frowning when he heard low talking coming from the next room. 

'_So how long do you think we'll have to keep him here?' _

There was a short pause and Jace strained to hear more.

'_I'm not sure, but if he doesn't wake up in a few hours, we have to force feed him. Don't forget we have to keep the body alive or the plan won't work.'_

Jace sat back down on the cot he woke up on, frowning. _I'm not sure what's going on, but it doesn't sound good at all! I have to find a way out of here – and fast!_

This time he took a closer look at his surroundings, determined to get home.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: This is a story that was co-written with Angelina Rose and we hope that you enjoy it. **Please review – it makes us happy.**

And I apologize – I had originally intended to update every three days and this chapter is a week late. However, with the way classes are looking I may have to alter my schedule of updating, but please keep reading and reviewing – that's why I write. **Very few** people are reviewing, so I have decided that I will most likely remove this story unless I get some feedback (I apologize if this is an inconvenience to anyone). Good or bad, please let us know what you think, as this is my first story.

And for those who are interested, in the next chapter Mac wakes up, we find out more about Wyatt, and Chris acts recklessly.

Chapter 5

* * *

**A few minutes later …**

Angel followed Chris as he tore down the halls to Peter's office, not bothering to knock as he barged in.

Chris just towered over Peter's desk. "What did you find out?"

Peter looked up at him carefully. "Why don't you two sit down so we can talk?"

He smiled grimly as Angel pulled Chris into the chair beside her.

"Well, an informant spotted him. He's lost a lot of weight and well… looks a lot like Chris right now. Gaunt, tired; but he's alive."

Chris frowned at the comparison between them, but didn't want to argue. "So, where is he? We should go talk to him, bring him back home!"

Angel hesitated, sensing that Peter wasn't done. "Chris, let Peter talk. Peter, what were you going to say?"

Peter sighed, not wanting them to get their hopes up. "Well, he was spotted in the far reaches of the Underworld. That isn't – well, we all know that very few demons survive there, much less witches. There has been speculation that maybe he isn't _himself_ any more. I'm sorry."

Chris shook his head, not believing him. "No, Wyatt wouldn't just turn or anything! He wouldn't betray us; maybe your informant was wrong!"

Angel sighed, not liking the sound of things. "Thanks for telling us Peter, we need to go digest this information." Standing, she led Chris to the door, quietly telling him "Hey you don't want everyone to know this, we'll talk when we get to your room, ok?"

Chris nodded, upset but he knew that she was right as he headed to his room, fuming silently.

Peter looked sadly at Angel. "Don't let him just run off if you can help it, things are very dangerous down there."

Angel nodded and trailed after Chris, barely hearing him say _'be careful'_ as she closed the door.

* * *

Bryan heard a noise and jerked to attention, only then realizing that he had fallen asleep as he played. He stretched to get rid of the soreness in his muscles that he had received from his sleeping position of leaning against Mac's bed. Standing up, he smiled at the still sleeping girl. 

Suddenly he frowned, sensing something different. And then he saw it, Mac's hand had moved from where it was earlier. Calling over the nurse on duty, he asked her to check her out.

Alicia, the nurse, checked her out, but reported nothing other than that her vitals were stable.

Bryan sighed, nodding as she left. "Thanks Alicia. I guess I was just hoping is all…" He sat back down and began to play again, curious.

* * *

A few hours later…

Calem had woken up after a deep sleep, feeling refreshed. Standing, he caught a glimpse of a face in the mirror, jolting until he figured out it was just him – in Jace's body. Quickly changing his clothes, he headed over to the Resistance to see if he could talk to Mac.

The witch at the door asked him the passcode, but he had been studying this place and while and confidently answered. "Razzleberry delight. I'm here to see Mac."

The witch quickly ushered him in, and led him to a small empty room. "Wait here, I'll have someone come and take you to her."

Sitting in the small, white room, he thought of how idiotic the passcode was. _I mean, really? Who in the world thought of something stupid like that?!_


End file.
